One Night Can Change Everything
by Angel445566superb
Summary: Dimitri and Rose are having relationship problems and she doesn't know what to do. She goes to talk to Adrian but then something happens that can change everything. Slight Cussing.R&R. R x A


_Hello darlings, this is my first time writing for his sorry so pleez go easy on me. K? This idea came to me during my history class. It's not as if I am learning anything important in that class. Tell me what you think of it. Gracias. Rated T for cussing._

_Summary: Rose and Demetri are together but are having relationship problems. She decides to talk to Adrian about that and then something happens between them that makes Rose doubt her relationship with Demetri._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.

* * *

_

One Night Can Change Everything

I seriously did not know what I was doing in Adrian Ivashkov's room. And to make things worse I was kissing him! Not the other way around but me kissing him without him using his powers on me too. You see this is how it happened…

_*Flashback*_

"_Dimitri, all you do is train me. We never have time for each other. Please can't you just ask for guard duty tomorrow?" I pleaded_

"_Roza, you know that the Moroi vampire's safety has to come before our needs. You understand right?" He said trying to reason with me. I really was not trying to be bitchy, but it's just that we never really get much time together other than training. And that is no time to be making out. Moreover, it seems that Dimitri and I are getting farther away, but I was determined to make it work._

"_Fine," I said giving in," But we will spent time together one of thee. Wait, is it just me or did he make a pained look when I said that. No, that cannot be I told myself mentally shaking my head. As we said good-bye, I wondered what I would do. I was bored and from what my visions told me, Lisa was definitely not bored right now with her boyfriend, Christian._

_For some reason I found myself outside Adrian's room. And before I could stop myself I knocked on the door." What do you want, oh it is you little damphir. Come in, come in. What can I do for you?" said Adrian's voice that changed from irritated to playful._

"_I'm bored and I wondered if we could do something." His eyebrow lifted at that and smirked. "And no, not doing what you had in mind either," I added quickly before he could say anything._

"_Aw, you're no fun little damphir. What lover boy Dimitri is to busy for you guys to play," he teased, but when he saw my face drop, he quickly pulled me into his before I could say anything else. "Ok what's wrong? Your forbidden romance isn't working out or something?" he asked not even joking anymore. _

"_Just leave it alone Adrian," I told him quietly. I was pissed at him for bringing up such a touchy subject, but when I looked into his eyes, I felt this overwhelming desire to kiss him. Wait hold on, I wanted to kiss Adrian, no, no, no there is no way in hell that is happening. "Stop using compulsion on me, you said you would never do something like that to me."_

"_I'm not Rose, I have no idea what you're talking about," he said seriously. Trying to lighten the mood, he offered me a drink. I had no idea why, but I took a swig with him staring at me curiously._

"_What you've never someone drink before?" I asked defensively. I mean I do drink here and there, I mean I am practically legal._

"_It's just I've never seen you take a bottle from me, little damphir," he said. I looked up at him when he said that, and again I had that sudden need to kiss him. Holy shit, why can't I get rid of this feeling. 'Stop it Rose, You're with Dimitri now.' I told myself. However, I still could not get rid of that feeling._

"_You swear you're not using spirit on me?" I asked him needing to know if these feelings were real or just because of some power over me._

"_I promise you Rose, I am not using spirit," he said with a puzzled look on his face. Then I could not take it anymore. I lunged for him and kissed him forcefully on the mouth._

_*Flashback*_

He was the one who broke the kiss, panting hard. "Jeez Rose what are you trying to do me?" he asked not really wanting an answer. It is not as if I really wanted to answer either. I was scared because I really did not have any idea what I was doing.

"I'm sorry I just…" I trailed off uncertainly. I looked into his eyes and I realized I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. I was unconsciously leaning forward when Adrian stopped me.

"Rose, don't. It's not as if I did not love that kiss, but you are with Dimitri and I know whenever you are going to realize what just happened you are going to be upset. Moreover, I cannot believe I am saying this, but I think you should leave now little damphir. Before I won't be able to stop you."

For some strange reason I did not want to leave, but I nodded and forced to my legs to get up and walk away. I walked towards the door when I looked back. I could see Adrian's eyes fill up with lust, but I knew he really care about me so with a sigh I left.

* * *

It had been two days since that little "incident" happen between me and Adrian and it felt like my relationship with Dimitri was getting worse. I was getting ready for my practice session with Dimitri when I saw him kissing some other girl. It was Tasha.(I am sorry but this is a Rose x Adrian story. Trust me I am a huge Dimitri fan so sorry.) I quickly turned back while trying not to cry.

I thought Dimitri would be the one, but obviously, that was not the case with him. However, the weird part for me was that I wanted to cry because I was betrayed, but I was not crying over him. I stopped and waited for the tears to come but they never did. It was so weird, but I still forced myself to turn around and walk towards the gym.

This time when I turned the corner, I saw Adrian with another Moroi girl. This time I could feel the tears coming down. I had no idea why, but this scene hurt me more than with Dimitri. I kept walking pretending I did not notice them and walked towards the gym.

"Hey Comrade," I greeted him. I knew what I had to do, and as much as it killed me I had to do this." Dimitri, you know that I'll always love you right?" I asked. He nervously shifted but then quickly composed himself.

"Of course and I'll always love you," he said with a tight smile.

"Really, then why were you kissing Tasha if you love me so much?" I asked quietly. This time I could see and feel the guiltiness from him.

"I have no idea what you are saying Roza," he told me with another tight smile.

"Dimitri, you lying to me won't make anything better, so tell me now."

"Yes," he hung his head in shame," But I will always love you Rose. You know that right?" he asked me with a sad look on his face.

"Not anymore Dimitri. I think it's time we separated. You know. We kind of knew we would never be able to have a relationship together, so just let it go," I spoke with confidence meeting his eyes. However, I knew this was all an act. As much as I did not feel remorse, I still kind of felt bad that we would never be together.

"I, I, I understand. I may go with Tasha, but I want you to know you will always have a place in my heart," he said and I nodded. And with that, he left. I waited and then quickly walked away.

* * *

I did not know where I was going; I just let my feet lead me. I came to a stop in front of Adrian's room and I realized what my feelings were for him. I finally accepted that I was in love with him and even if he was seeing other girls or that we never be together, I loved him.

I opened the door realizing that it was unlocked, and I entered his room. To my relief it was only him and there and from what I could tell, he was drunk and surprised.

"Hey, Rose what up," he said trying to stand up. I walked over to him pushed him down and kissed him hard and long. He responded quicker than last time, but that was probably because he was drinking.

When I came up for I said," I broke up with Dimitri, he was cheating on me." And with that, I tried kissing him but again he stopped me.

"Wait what, you and Dimitri broke up because he was cheating on you," he said incuriously. He looked shocked and then I was shocked because then there was a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Calm down, I'm really not that upset actually. Do not give me that look. I really don't know why I'm not that upset."

"Really, is there someone's I have any competition with too, he said now getting back to teasing me.

"Actually," I began, "There is someone else. Listen Adrian I have been thinking hard about this and I have finally realized the truth…. I'm in love with you," I blurted out fast and quickly hid my face. I did not want to see his expression, but when I heard his intake of breath, I knew it was no good.

So it surprised me when He suddenly hugged me as if he was afraid I would leave. "Rose you don't realize how happy I am. I've been imaging what it would feel like for you to confess to me and it feels like I am in heaven," he said into my shoulder as I shuddered slight when I felt his warm breath on me.

"So, where do we go from here?" I asked wondering if we could ever really be together.

"I don't care little damphir, as long as you're with me I don't care." I smiled because I felt the same way and I knew he was telling the truth. I leaned in for another kiss and he quickly responded without stopping me. I knew that no matter what would happen I could always count on Adrian being there for me.

* * *

_Oh God. I finally finished this story. I took me three days, because I was feeling rather lazy. But now I have finished this story so I can move on to my next goal. Ruling the world and becoming a vampire. -Muwhhah- (Me being hit on the head by my mom) Well I guess I do not have to rule the world.-laughs nervously- But I am totally becoming a vampire. Please R&R. Ta Ta!_


End file.
